Harry Potter: The Realization of a Lifetime
by SBP21
Summary: Its Harry's 4th year and he has come to a reliasation that he could do what ever he wants to. No pairings decided


Narrative-Hello

Speak-"Hello" (Foreign languages in italics)  
Thinking-'Hello'  
Spells- -**Hello**-

**A/N: This is the Beta'd chapter one of Harry Potter: Realizations of a Life Time. Beta'd by 'athenaparthenos1'. Also was not my fault this was not posted yesterday It was the internet.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... probably

**Story Starts NOOOOOOOOOOW**

Harry was currently on his way to the Gryffindor Common Room. He had just come from the Entrance Hall where he found out he was bound by Magical Contract to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

'What the hell did I do in a past life, that I have to compete in a magical tournament against the best the top schools of Europe have to offer? With my luck I probably seduced the daughter of a vengeful king, who in turn had a cursed placed on me.' Harry wasn't known for extremely rational thinking when he was distressed.

Harry soon reached the Gryffindor Common and came upon the portrait of the Fat Lady who was giving him a disappointed look. That was what made something click in his mind.

'How can they think I would enter my name? How many times have I said I don't want fame. Do people just watch my mouth move when I talk. Eh, I probably would. I do get pretty repetitive sometimes.' Harry's thoughts had switched from somber to contemplative.

Harry walked in the Common Room, only to be greeted by the cheers and congratulations of his housemates. None of them had even considered the possibility that he had not been the one to his submit his name. It made something inside him ache. Probably his Pancreas. Ron Weasely, Harry's best friend, walked towards Harry with a Butterbeer in hand.

"Oi mate, why didn't you tell me you were entering your name?" Ron had practically yelled the inquisition, making it seem like he had no doubt in whether or not Harry entered. Harry felt more than a bit of annoyance at the fact that Ron would just write off the possibility of him not being a fame seeking prat.

"Ron," Harry paused so the seriousness of his words would be understood. "I didn't enter my name." Ron actually had the audacity to snort at Harry's statement.

"Don't worry mate I won't tell anyone." When Ron gave an over-exaggerated wink at Harry, he felt something inside him stir. Harry, for first time he could remember, felt nothing but anger at his male friend. He grabbed Ron by the front of his jumper and stared him unflinchingly in the eye. The next words he spoke were hissed so lowly that they could almost be mistaken for Parseltounge.

"Listen to me carefully you twit. I didn't enter my name. I don't need money, I don't need fame, or anything this pathetic competition could give me. If you say I entered my name again; I will give you a nose that matches Professor Dumbledore's."

Harry pushed Ron, sending him stumbling. He couldn't catch his self in time, so he ended up falling down. He looked up at Harry, who was staring at him with narrowed eyes. He got up and charged at Harry, who was honestly surprised, with all the likeness of a bull. Harry would never want to fight one of his friends, but he also wasn't about to let someone hurt him because they were angry.

Harry wasn't a stranger to a fight. His childhood was filled with Dudley's gang tormenting him. He gleaned some adequate brawling skills from it. He moved to the right of Ron's sloppily thrown punch, and boxed him in the ear. Ron turned to him and once again tried to charge him. This time however, he tried to tackle Harry.

While Harry was physically smaller than Ron, it didn't make Ron that much stronger. Harry played sports while at school, and over the Summer performed the chores of an entire household. When Ron charged Harry he didn't take in his Surroundings. Harry's back was almost to a wall of the Common Room. Ron caught Harry around the middle, but Harry was able to brace himself against the wall.

Harry began systematically planting his knees into Ron's chest. After about 7 blows Harry felt Ron go slack. Harry let him fall to the ground where he lay dazed. Harry gazed around the Common Room, taking in it's shocked denizens. He held his arms out stretched and spoke loudly:

"Anybody else gonna insist I entered my name?" The entire Gryffindor House became one as they shook their heads in a negative fashion. Harry nodded his head at the response. "Okay then. Goodnight all." Harry calmly walked to his dorm.

When Harry reached his dorm he found Neville. He was the only one in there was was reading the book Professor Moody gave him. When Harry walked in, Neville looked up and locked eyes with Harry, they had a staring match for about a minute before Neville spoke.

"Harry I'm going to be honest with you. Your life sucks, plain and simple." Harry's face showed the shock he felt at that statement.

"What?" Neville looked at Harry as though he just asked how to hold his own wand.

"Your life sucks, plain and simple. I mean I may not be the most popular student ever, but the only one who messes with me is Malfoy. He messes with everyone he can. You, however, are hated by at least one entire house at some point during the school year." Neville looked back at his book and continued as tho he didn't just point out how bad Harry's school year usually was. Harry just took off his trainers and went to bed. Maybe a goodnight's sleep would fix everything.

**Break**

Harry woke up the next morning refreshed from a goodnight's sleep. Through his surprisingly peaceful sleep he had come to realization. He was just awesome. Why, you may be asking. Harry was filthy rich. The chances of him needing a job were slim to none. Hell, if he ever chose to, He could be one of the richest muggles alive. Harry didn't want to seem arrogant, but he was handsome. His fan-girls could attest to that.

Why should he care how the students of Hogwarts see him? What did they do to deserve his respect? Nothing at all. He was Harry 'The Boy Who Bitch Slapped A Dark Wizard As A Baby' Potter. With these thoughts in mind, Harry preformed his usual morning routines and left for the Great Hall. There was a spring in his step that easily explained by the smile he wore. When he got there, the heads occupying the dining area turned to watch him.

As Harry walked, he oozed so much arrogance and confidence his late father would have cried tears of joy at such a glorious sight. He sat down directly in front of the feminine half Gryffindor Quiditch Team, which put him between Fred and George. They all stared as he stacked his plate with food and began eating. After a few minutes of their staring Harry decided it was enough.

"I know it already, I'm the most handsome person in the room, but it doesn't excuse staring. If you find my image to great to ignore, I will allow ten seconds of direct gazing. No more than that tho." Harry,having made sure they could almost feel the sarcasm dripping off his words, resumed eating. As he was almost done, he felt the presence of someone standing behind him. Harry stopped eating, gave a sigh, and turned around. It was Hermione standing behind him. She also seemed quite angry if her stance was any indication. Harry held up a hand as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Look Hermione. I know what your going to say. Frankly, I don't care. I could sit here and pretend I do, but I don't have the time. Know what?" Harry checked what looked to be an invisible watch on his wrist, before addressing Hermione again. "I have an appointment to get to."

With that said Harry turned and picked up a napkin, which he wiped his mouth with. Harry stood up, bypassing Hermione's shocked form, and left the Great Hall. As Harry was about to walk out of the Hall, he came face-to-face with Malfoy. He said something, but Harry couldn't find it in himself to pay attention

"Yeah, yeah I'm the son of a mud-blood. Talk to you later."Harry bypassed the confused Malfoy mouthing 'Later?' As Harry left the Hall, he decided a trip to the Library was in order.

With his knowledge of the halls after three years, Harry quickly made it to the Library. As soon as he entered, he strode over to Madame Pince who was standing by a book shelf. As she caught sight of him a scowl overtook her face. He schooled his self for the task in front of him.

"Hello Madame Pince," Here Harry adorned a a crooked grin that was trademarked by the Potter family. "I was wondering if I could peruse the Restricted Section? I don't know if you have heard, but I have been entered into the Twi-Wizard Tournament by forces unknown." Harry adopted a somber look that matched his words. "I know someone as beautiful and enviable as you must know what it is like to be the center of attacks. I would be most grateful if you would let me." Harry was actually able to force a blush to his face by imagining the Veela at the Quiditch World Cup.

Madame Pince, who's face had began to soften during the request, now sported a dusting of pink. Harry once again gave her a crooked smile that only flustered her more.

"Of course you may Harry. I know you wouldn't do anything wrong." Harry flashed her another smile and thanked her. As soon as he began walking away the charming look dropped from his face and was replaced by disgust.

'I hope that was enough to convince her for awhile. I don't feel like doing it again.' He took a few books from the Section that contained advance Battle Spells. He also found a book on Shield Charms. He left the Library, but not before giving a parting wave to Madame Pince.

After a few minutes of walking through the halls Harry came upon a problem. He couldn't keep these books forever. He would have to get the spells in the books copied, but that would take days. Another smirk overcame Harry's face. If one had an elf who simply adored you, well the work would be simple.

"Dobby!" Dobby appeared with crack staring at Harry with reverent admiration.

"The Great Harry Potter Sir has called Dobby. Oh glorious day this be. What can Dobby do for The Great Harry Potter Sir?"

"Look Dobby. Shorten what ever you just called me to two words. What I need is for you to get these books copied down on parchment. Put the copies in my trunk. If you need help get the other elves to help you." He gave the books to Dobby and left. Dobby bowed to his retreating form and disappeared with a crack.

'Merlin's Staff I have classes today. Well, they can't punish a Twi-Wizard Champion for practicing. In fact, I think I'm going to go take a nap, I mean meditate by the lake.' Thoughts of a good meditation in his mind, Harry made his way to the Black Lake.

**Break**

Harry was woken up an unidentified time later by a tap to his shoulder. He blinked the sleep from his eyes, and looked up to see the smiling face of Cho Chang. Harry had harbored a crush on her since his 3rd year.

"Hi Harry. My friends and I were down by the lake when we saw you. Are you okay?" Harry cleared his foggy thoughts before adorning, what would later become his standard smile when speaking with a person of the female persuasion, his crooked smile.

"I'm fine Cho. I'm even better since I was awoken by someone as beautiful as you." Cho blushed at his words and giggled. The noise just made his day better. He looked over his shoulders to see a group of 5th year Ravenclaws also giggling at them.

"Um Harry, would you like to meet my friends?" She blushed harder as she spoke, as tho it was embarrassing. Harry stood up, from the tree he had been sleeping against, Cho rising from her knelt position with him.

"I would love to Cho. Lead the way." As they walked to them Harry thought to his self; maybe this school year won't be so bad.

**Break**

Harry had just left the company of Cho and her lovely friends when he ran into Mcgonagall. Which was not good. It wasn't that she was Snape or anything similar to it. It was just she never believed him. Ever. So he already knew, before she spoke, that he had done something wrong.

" I have been informed that you injured last night. Is this correct?" Oh yeah, that wasn't a dream.

'Oops I guess. Maybe planting your knees in someones chest isn't the best way to make someone believe you. Nah, I like that way better.' Now Harry was in a conundrum. He could tell the truth and accept his punishment, or he could lie and be found out later. Harry sighed, he would take his punishment like a man.

"Professor Mcgonacal, how could you think such a thing of me? When have you ever known me to solve problems with violence. Why, I'm horribly offended. Good day to you." No one said he would take it like an honest man. Harry half-ran half-walked away before she was able to fully finish processing his words. Harry , as soon as he turned his first corner, broke into a fierce run hoping to escape her soon to be anger. He was turning another corner when, in his haste to escape punishment, he ran into someone; knocking them both to the floor.

They looked to be from that French school, who's name he couldn't pronounce or spell right. He would lie and say he recognized her, but they all seemed to blend into one hot french girl. She apparently was not happy with the arrangement, and began letting off a string of words he couldn't readily identify.

"_Qui êtes-vous? Pourquoi avez-vous en moi? Apologize vous garçon incompétent. Maintenant_." From the way her face was flushed she was either angry or embarassed, but when he took in the way she was speaking he decided anger would be his best bet.

"I have no idea what you just said. Why don't you try again?" Harry said this with all the sarcasm he could muster. She, apparently not recognizing sarcasm, thought he was serious and repeated her earlier questions and demands. Only louder. "I hope your not the translator for your school, because you get angry rather quickly." She seemed to be able to get the gist of his words for she seemed to get angrier. Harry found her anger amusing and continued to taunt her. "Listen, I speak a plethora of languages. English, American, Scottish, And Irish. However, there is not hair on the magical balls of Merlin himself that says I understand whatever language your speaking."

This seemed to placate her as if he apologized. Harry just rolled with it. Harry stood up offering her his hand. They eventually walked down the corridor, her speaking in French, and Harry pretending to understand her.

**Break**

Harry eventually was able to leave the exuberant French witch and made his way to the Common Room. The only thing he learned about her was her name was Marie and she didn't like Hogwarts. Harry pointed out that she could go home anytime, but she took this as though it were a compliment and kissed him on the cheek. He wasn't going to complain.

As he approached the portrait he made out three people who seemed to be waiting in him. Well two. The first was Hermione who seemed to have built up a head of steam and was ready to finally unleash it. The second was Ron who had healed from his beat down. He was glaring at Harry. The third was Neville and he was just reading his book. Harry spoke as he approached them.

"Hello my churls and Neville." None of them seemed to know what it meant, but they took it as an insult, except for Neville who just didn't care. Hermione, being Hermione, decided to speak to him first.

"Harry we believe-"

"Not me.' Now everyone was staring at Neville who had stopped reading his book. Hermione, thinking herself to be intimidating, questioned him.

"What did you say Neville?" Neville looked at her as if she asked for his Potion's Essay.

"I said don't believe anything, because I don't care. At all. I'm just here in case Harry physically destroys Ron. Again. In which I will help Ron. Vocally, maybe. Actually I'll probably just help drag him to the Hospital Wing, and that's only if I don't find something at least mildly interesting in this book. I'm planter not a fighter. Plus I like eating food with my hands." With that said Neville returned back to his book. Hermione just resumed her tirade.

"Harry, we belie-" She ignored Neville's shout of 'Woman you heard me' and plowed on. "You have changed this year and not for the better. We would like if you apologized to both of us." Hermione put both hands on her hips as she spoke and struck a pose similar to Molly Weasely. Molly Weasely may have been a red head, but she wasn't the mother of Harry Potter, so this pose didn't scare him. It did however amuse him.

"Hermione one moment. Dobby!" Dobby appeared with his customary crack.

"The Great Harry Potter has called Dobby?"

"Yes Dobby. I need you to get a piece of parchment, a quill, and an ink well." Dobby left after bowing and promising to be back shortly. Hermione was refreshed by a new wave of anger as she saw Dobby.

"Harry! You can't use house-elves that's slave-" 'Pop'. Dobby interrupted Hermione mid rant saving Harry's hearing. Dobby asked what else Harry he needed him to do.

"Dobby at the top of the parchment write: 'Notice List of Harry Potter'." After that was done Harry asked Dobby a question ."Is the name Hermione Granger and or Ron Weasly on that list?"

"No Harry Potter Sir." Harry turned to address Hermione, now with a smirk on his face

"Sorry Hermione, your not on my Notice List. Which means I can't do anything to or for you. That includes conversations. If you wish to schedule something; talk with Neville. Ciao." Harry then walked around her, leaving her stunned.

Ron, who was fed up, charged at Harry with a roar/growl. It wasn't very scary mind you, but it was funny. Harry was contemplating just moving out of the way of him, when Ron was hit in the side by a concussive force. He looked where it came from to see Dobby's hand outstretched.

"You wills not harm Harry Potter. You wills not." Harry was amazed. Why didn't he keep Dobby around him after 2nd year. He already new he could deliver a One Hitter Quitter**TM**.

"Got Damn Dobby. You're my new bodyguard. Come on we need to talk about your powers, and how they can help me. I need you come to Neville. I want you to be my new assistant."

The new trio left the pair of 4th years. The trio may not have been golden, but it was a trio; regardless of color.

**Break**

It had been 2 weeks since Harry had began making drastic changes to his life. His old friends hated him, but he thought his new friends were better(read hotter). He had a silent bodyguard who had taken out a 7th year Ravenclaw who had tried to get uh... friendly when he caught Harry flirting with his girlfriend.

Harry had mostly gotten rid of his Notice List since then and had gained even more admirers than in his first year. He just chalked it up to his good looks and charming personality. He had made a lot more friends. Most of them being women, but the heart wants what the heart wants.

He had made the entire Hufflepuff house hate him. All he did was say Diggory might come in last considering who he was competing against. The Hufflepuff house assumed he was talking about himself, which was wrong. He was talking about himself and the other champions.

Now however, Harry was on his way to the Weighing of the Wands. He was about 15 minutes late, but he didn't really care. He was Harry 'Was That Your Daughter Potter and he got places when he saw fit. Especially to appointments not scheduled by his assistant; Neville. Said assistant was walking beside him. He had a contract with his, Neville's, Dumbledore's, and Neville's grandmother's signature. Two of those were not easy to get.

Nevill took the changes of Harry in stride, or he ignored them, most likely a mixture of both. Neville seemed the same just more blunt and direct, but as far as assistants go he was pretty good.

They eventually made it to the room where the Weighing was being held. They walked in, while also ignoring Crouch's grumbling. They made a beeline for Fleur and Madame Maxime. Harry spoke to them with the rudimentary French Neville had researched for him.

"_Bonjour. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de remarquer votre beauté radieuse et a dû se prélasser au soleil_." This was a phrase Harry had said to many of the French born foreigners setting their hearts a flutter. But they didn't need to know that he was clueless.

For good measure Harry also kissed the back of their hands when they were offered. They seemed to have different reactions. The good Madame looked pleased with his greeting while Fleur looked as if he had insulted her family Honor.

They were interrupted by any further conversation by the Weighing. If Harry had bothered to pay attention he would have learned some facts about his opponents wands. He was however sending looks at the only reporter in the room.

She was very beautiful, so he considered her fair game. She looked to be a few years younger than Sirius, which made her okay in his book. that partly explains why when she dragged him to a broom closet he didn't resist.

**Break**

There are some things you don't want the Headmaster of your school walking in on you doing. Snogging or anything of that variant with someone. Drinking alcohol. Practicing Dark Magic. Harry wasn't positive, but getting caught snogging a middle age reporter in a broom closet could have been in the top ten.

Which is why we now find Harry and Dumbledore staring at each other across his(Dumbledore's) desk. Harry with frustrated eyes and Dumbledore with twinkling ones. Dumbledore was the first to break the silence.

"Harry my boy. If you felt you needed attention, I would have allowed you a day off to meet with Sirius. There was no need to resort to such drastic matters." Harry looked at Dumbledore with one eye closed and the other widened. When Harry spoke, he spoke words Dumbledore would never forget.

"You cheated me out of a MILF you lemon drop sucking freak." Well that was semi-unexpected.

A/N

Translations/Definitions:

"Qui êtes-vous? Pourquoi avez-vous en moi? Apologize vous garçon incompétent. Maintenant.": Who are you? Why did you run into me? Apologize you incompetent boy. Now.

England, America, Scotland, and Ireland are all English speaking countries.

Churl- A rude and ill-bred person.

"Bonjour. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de remarquer votre beauté radieuse et a dû se prélasser au soleil.": Good afternoon. I could not help noticing your radiant beauty and had to bask in the sunlight

**A/N: I'm am now going to condense chapters to improve length**

**Oh and send me flames, they up my review count. Or just a review. I'm also probably looking for a new beta, because I haven't actually talked to mine in months.**


End file.
